Walt Disney World Resort: Crystal Celebration
The Walt Disney World Resort Crystal Celebration was an event held at the Walt Disney World Resort in honor of the original theme park's 50th anniversary. It officially began on October 1, 2021 and ended on September 5, 2022. As part of the celebration, the iconic Cinderella Castle in Magic Kingdom, Spaceship Earth in Epcot, The Chinese Theatre in Disney's Hollywood Studios and Tree of Life in Disney's Animal Kingdom glistened, each with its own crystal medallion featuring the letter “WDW.” The entire resort was given décor and festive banners in shades of blue. Also bearing the crystal anniversary theme, creative merchandise and food items were designed to complement the celebration. Entertainment ''Fantasmic! The Florida version of the show takes place at the Hollywood Hills Amphitheater, with a rocky mountain and a facade of trees serving as the setting. The plot of the Walt Disney World version is fairly similar to that of Disneyland's original version, with the show's introduction and conclusion depicted as nearly identical. However, there are notable differences throughout the rest of the show. On April 17, 2021, it was announced that new scenes based on Aladdin, Tarzan, Tangled, Frozen, and Moana would be added to Fantasmic! It was also announced that Mickey Mouse will be appearing in more scenes throughout the show. Fantasmic! will reopen on September 5, 2021. Paint the Night The “Paint the Night” parade brings some of the most innovative floats, vibrant costumes, dazzling special effects, unforgettable music and energetic performances ever presented at Walt Disney World Resort. This new, state-of-the-art nighttime parade floods Main Street, U.S.A., with stunning color, fun surprises and more than 1.5 million brilliant LED lights. Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to harness the power of Tinker Bell’s pixie dust and “Paint the Night” in Disney dreams, bringing to light beloved characters and stories from Monsters, Inc., Cars, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Toy Story, Frozen, and more. 50th Anniversary Magical of Wondrous Parade The “50th Anniversary Magical of Wondrous Parade” parade brings some of the most innovative floats, vibrant costumes, dazzling special effects, unforgettable music and energetic performances ever presented at Walt Disney World Resort. This new, state-of-the-art daytime parade floods Main Street, U.S.A. Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to harness the power of Tinker Bell’s pixie dust and “Magical of Wondrous Parades” in Disney dreams, bringing to light beloved characters and stories from Tin Soldier, Pinocchio, Toy Story, Frozen, Alice in Wonderland, Winnie the Pooh, and more. ''Main Street Enchanted Windows Animated depictions of iconic Disney films were placed along Main Street, U.S.A., centering the theme of "transformation". The six windows are modeled after such films as Alice in Wonderland, Pinocchio, Winnie the Pooh, Toy Story, Tin Soldier, and Frozen. Related media In honor of the anniversary, Disney's comic publishing company, IDW Publishing, released variant covers of comics featuring classic characters, with Walt Disney World, in the midst of its crystal-studded celebration, acting as the setting. On February 21, 2022, ABC broadcasted an episode of the Wonderful World of Disney, centering the Crystal Celebration. Category:Walt Disney World special events